


Mistress K / slave t

by Consulardomino (orphan_account)



Series: Original Character BDSM [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Consulardomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick encounter between a Mistress and her male slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress K / slave t

Mistress K makes slave t halt as soon as he enters her abode. 

"Disrobe," she demands. 

Slave t has a confused look on his face. He thinks to protest, but then thinks better of it. He sets down the many bags in his hands and begins fumbling with his shirt. Mistress K smiles as she sees his hairy and starting-to-show muscular chest. She locks eyes with him as he looks back up the stairs to her. His hands move to his jeans, unbuttoning them. He kicks off his shoes as he pulls down his pants and boxer-briefs all together. Struggling a bit to get out of them, these too he tosses aside. Finally, off come his socks. 

Naked in the presence of his Mistress, a mental change comes over slave t. His mind slips into sub space and he finds himself more ready and willing to ignore his inhibitions in any way that would please Her. He sinks to his knees on the bottom of the wide steps that lead from Mistress K's front door up into the quarter of the converted house that makes up her apartment. His cock is already standing at attention, as it had been doing since he had parked his car just moments before. After all, when summoned by Mistress for a late night rendezvous, there were certain things which were likely to happen. Things he loved.

"Good boy," she says. There is a loving quality to her voice, but it remains clear exactly who is in charge. She turns her palm up and curls one finger, beckoning him. He starts to rise and she snaps her fingers. Turning her palm down she points with her index finger. He knows the meaning. He crawls up the steps to her, leaving his things and clothes on the floor just inside her closed front door.

At the top of the steps he is again on his knees. She lifts up her dress just enough that he can see she's not wearing any panties. He ducks in to quickly kiss her twat. She slaps him hard across the face. 

"Bad slave!" she barks. Her backhand connects with his other cheek. "Bad, bad slave! You don't touch until I say you can!" 

Mistress K snaps her fingers. She points through the kitchen towards the door that leads to her bedroom. She commands, "Crawl. Now!"

t crawls to the bedroom. Once there, he stands but only long enough to bed over and grab his ankles. He knows his punishment position. Mistress K glides in behind him, cane in hand. She sets about his ass, causing flaring pain to shoot through his body. He thanks her for each stroke. 

Mistress K grips him by the ass, right over the welts she caused. She presses him down onto the bed and forces him to flip over. She climbs stop him and straddles his face. She presses her pussy against his mouth and nose. 

"Worship me," she commands.


End file.
